Gamzee Makara
|-|Sedated= |-|Sober= Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown. Likely at least 7-A | At least 5-C, likely 5-B Name: Gamzee Makara, the Bard of Rage, terminallyCapricious (screen name), the clown guy, HONK FRIEND Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 6 solar sweeps when first introduced (approximately 13 earth years), currently 7.4 solar sweeps (approximately 16 earth years) Classification: Troll, Highblood, Sgrub player, Bard of Rage, Whatever the hell you call a space Juggalo, Horrifying murder clown, Priest of the Mirthful Messiahs, RPG shopkeeper Powers and Abilities: ...? | Superhuman strength, speed, and durability | Able to turn his latent rage into pure power, Supposed Immortality (Unknown, but presumably Low Type 3 and Type 4) Attack Potency: Unknown | Unknown. Likely at least Mountain level, likely far higher (Choked Equius to death with a bowstring. While Equius put up little resistance, it has been pointed out that the force it would require to overpower his neck muscles and strangle him is still absurdly high. Broke Nepeta's wrist in a single motion before killing her with his clubs. Gamzee is the descendant of the Grand Highblood, who is said to be the strongest troll to ever live, in terms of physical strength.) | At least Moon level likely Planet level(Karkat states that in their fight with the Black King, Gamzee's Rage powers surfaced and he did more damage to the King in a few strikes than any of the other 11 trolls did in the whole battle, save for possibly Vriska this would include doing more damage than Sollux and Aradia Both of which have attack potency on this level.) Speed: Unknown | At least Subsonic (Despite Gamzee being in the room and constantly moving around, Karkat was completely oblivious to his presence. However, given that Karkat seems to be able to keep track of his faster team members' movements, Gamzee was likely moving much faster than FTE), likely far higher(Caught Nepeta, who could easily keep up with Equius, in mid-air when she pounced at him) | Unknown, likely far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | higher Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | At least Moon Class possibly Planet level (Implied to have done his damage to the King with nothing but physical strikes) Durability: Unknown | Unknown (Survived falling at the very least hundreds of meters down onto solid ground with no sign of injury, Was shot through the chest by Caliborn a dozen hundred thousand million countless number of times and was perfectly fine. He was at one point chopped in half by Kanaya, but due to being supposedly unable to die by traditional means, it is unknown if this actually killed him. The universe this took place in was soon retconned by John, so it is hard to say for sure.) | Unknown, presumably at least Moon level possibly Planet level Stamina: Unknown, as he never exerts himself | Immensely high | Possibly inexhaustible as long as he has enough rage Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Fake God Tier outfit, "Magic potions" made from the blood of his friends, An asinine amount of Faygo, A pile of bicycle horns, Juggling Clubs, A unicycle, Sopor slime pie, Lil Cal Intelligence: Nearly impossible to properly define Weaknesses: Gamzee eats sopor slime pie to keep himself sedated. If he runs out, his instincts take over and his true nature breaks through. When this happens, he becomes a sadistic, murderous zealot who only offers his true loyalty to Lord English, and by extension, Caliborn. Key: Sedated | Sober | Rage Mode Gallery gamzee unicycle.gif|A sedated Gamzee shows off his mad unicycle skills. gamzee equius.gif|honk. HONK. honk. HONK. gamzee god tier.png|Gamzee's God Tier duds. He made 'em, himself. gamzee rage.gif|Gamzee proceeding to flip the hell out. Homestuck Vol. 7 - The Carnival Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Clowns Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Bow Users